Various technologies for preventing the occurrence of traffic accidents and/or potentially serious traffic incidents are known. One specific example of these technologies, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4780711, measures quantities of beginner-driver's operations using each of predetermined driver-operable devices installed in a vehicle while driving the vehicle.
The predetermined driver-operable devices are required to travel the vehicle.
The specific technology also measures quantities of expert-driver's operations using each of the predetermined driver-operable devices while driving the vehicle.
Then, the specific technology compares the quantities of the beginner-driver's operations with the corresponding quantities of the expert-driver's operations for each of the predetermined driver-operable devices.
This comparison detects some operations of some beginner drivers using at least one driver-operable device, whose operated quantities deviate from the corresponding operated quantities of the expert drivers using the corresponding at least one driver-operable device. The specific technology recognizes the detected operations of some beginner drivers using the corresponding at least one driver-operable device as abnormal operations. Then, the specific technology holds the abnormal operations for the at least one driver-operable device.
While a driver is currently driving the vehicle in which the specific technology is installed, the technology determines whether the driver has performed one of the abnormal operations using the at least one driver-operable device. The specific technology visually and/or audibly outputs a warning when determining that the driver has performed one of the abnormal operations using the at least one driver-operable device. The specific technology therefore aims to assist the driver of the vehicle to prevent the occurrence of traffic accidents and/or potentially serious traffic incidents due to one of the abnormal operations by the driver using the at least one driver-operable device.